


蹦极少年

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘昊然/张若昀设定：两人均为极限运动爱好者警告：依旧年下，年龄差不变，昊然弟弟未成年！说明：灵感来自两人各自在高能少年团和花少节目里的蹦极活动，不怎么好吃的小甜饼一枚，中途其实有点神展开，但我已经不知道怎么改了所以就这样吧，所有的不好都是我的锅，所有的美好都是因为他们是他们，最后还是要感谢所有读到最后的小天使。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 36
Collections: 可以一读





	蹦极少年

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘昊然/张若昀  
> 设定：两人均为极限运动爱好者  
> 警告：依旧年下，年龄差不变，昊然弟弟未成年！  
> 说明：灵感来自两人各自在高能少年团和花少节目里的蹦极活动，不怎么好吃的小甜饼一枚，中途其实有点神展开，但我已经不知道怎么改了所以就这样吧，所有的不好都是我的锅，所有的美好都是因为他们是他们，最后还是要感谢所有读到最后的小天使。

刘昊然是个胆大的男孩，从小就喜欢上蹿下跳开发各种高能玩乐活动。尽管曾经因此受过伤，但也多亏了这种不安分，让他硬是蹿出了一米八几的大高个。父母深知这孩子兴趣在此，所以一直没有阻拦，只是在他每次计划出门的时候总会忍不住叮嘱几句。刘昊然感谢父母的体贴，因此更加下定决心要做一个极限运动爱好者，即使将来不能以它为生，也要将这份热忱贯彻到底。

高中毕业那年暑期，他和几个志同道合的朋友踏上了前往澳大利亚的旅途。这一次他的目标是凯恩斯热带雨林的终极蹦极套餐。在此之前他和伙伴们也曾在国内的多个景点尝试过蹦极运动，其中年初在澳门塔上的挑战被主办方剪成了一支宣传片，片子一经发布就迅速蹿红网络，他们不但成了网红，还多了个高能少年团的响亮称号。

在这之后，他们便渐渐做起了网络播主的工作，不定期地会在网上直播或者发表一些他们参与极限运动的视频，反响意外地还不错。因此，这次前往澳大利亚的旅途他们也采用了全程直播加录播的形式，从国内机场开始向一众粉丝分享他们的行程。

北京时间晚九点，在深圳机场集合完毕的少年们开启了手机摄像头进行直播。他们即将搭乘两个小时后起飞的航班到达凯恩斯国际机场，然后在第二天早晨前往热带雨林极限基地。这一次他们每个人都带着不同的目标去进行挑战，之前从未尝试过蹦极的董子健和王大陆希望能迈出自己的第一步，老大张一山和老幺王俊凯则希望能各自完成一次单人蹦极，至于一贯胆大的刘昊然自然是冲着终极套餐去的。

在镜头前对着上万名观众立好了flag后，五位少年毅然地背起自己的行囊踏上飞往澳大利亚的航班。

36个小时后，整装待发的五人终于到达了凯恩斯热带雨林极限基地。从进门的那一刻起，随处响起的尖叫声便让他们感到热血沸腾。这个全球知名的蹦极胜地几乎囊括了所有你可以想象以及无法想象的蹦极项目，其中最著名的就是塔-顶-车终极蹦极套餐，成功挑战者不仅可以免除当天全部门票费用，还能获得当天无限次畅玩所有蹦极项目的特权。

刘昊然从两年前就一直期待着自己有一天能完成这一目标，对于他来说，征服凯恩斯蹦极塔就像一枚胜利的勋章，是他成长路上必不可少的一个重要环节。

站在蹦极塔下的观光等候区，刘昊然十分憧憬地注视着面前的高山瀑布。

凯恩斯，我来了！

而就在他这样想着的时候，他竟听到了一模一样的呐喊声。刘昊然知道他没有把心声喊出来，便本能地往上看，睁大的双眼在捕捉到那个骑着自行车一跃而下的身影时激动得差点叫了出来。

这还是他第一次亲眼目睹自行车蹦极的现场。那个在空中翻转欢呼的身影深深吸住了他的目光。他从没想过有人可以把这一幕跳得如此帅气惊人，那仿佛在只会在电影里看到的画面就这样真实鲜活地跃现在眼前。那个男人痛快的欢呼声，利落干脆的翻身动作，还有那仿佛根本不可能完成的空中跳转车动作，统统都把底下的刘昊然看呆了。

一直到男人稳稳地降落到船上，卸掉身上的蹦极绳脱力一般地躺在船上傻笑喘气，他的目光都没能从他身上收回来。刘昊然不知道自己怎么了，男人的模样就像一道光灼伤了他的双眼，留下了不可磨灭的印记。

“昊然！”

最终还是同伴的声音唤回了他的注意力，刘昊然连忙回头，只见小董和大陆飞奔似地直接扑到他身上。他措手不及地被压倒在栏杆上，一边忙着招呼他们，一边不自觉地用余光去看正在上岸的男人。

“昊然你刚看到了吗！我和大陆成功了！”

“啊！好爽啊！”

刘昊然有些心虚地笑了笑，用力地拍着两人的肩膀道：“当然看到了！跳得漂亮！”

“你那个什么时候开始啊？大家都已经等不及看直播了。”王大陆喘着气撞了一下刘昊然问道。

刘昊然顺势转了个身看向蹦极塔，目光不经意扫向男人离开的方向，笑道：“等一山和小凯跳完就到我，我先上去准备了。”

一听刘昊然要上场的两人都十分配合地欢呼起来，他们打闹着把人送到塔下，一边给他加油打气，一边拍下他登塔的身影。

这时，坐在两人后侧休息区的一位教练突然起身，探头看了眼刘昊然。紧接着他回到木棚里拍了拍张若昀的肩膀，示意他道：

“那个男孩待会也要挑战我们的终极套餐。他可比你厉害，现在还不满18岁。”

“是吗？”张若昀放下手里的冰啤酒回头看向蹦极塔，很快他就认出这是刚才一直站在底下等候区的那个少年。其实刚刚在看到他的眼神时，他就猜到这个男孩到这里不会是纯观光，但也没想到竟然一上来就要制霸，真是后生可畏。

这么想着，张若昀不禁来了兴趣走到木棚边上准备“观战”。这时他注意到一旁的两人正在用手机进行直播，从他们的介绍中张若昀勉强记住了前两个跳下来的少年叫什么。而等到那男孩出现在蹦极塔边缘时，他那毫不犹豫一跃而下的身影直接在张若昀的脑海里勾起一幕似曾相识的画面，紧接着一个陌生的名字跃然而出。

“刘昊然！喔！昊然好帅！喔！！！”

张若昀瞪大了眼睛看向山间男孩毫不畏惧的纵跃姿势，过了好几秒才终于回过神来认出了他。原来他就是那个今年年初在澳门塔一跃成名的蹦极少年，至今为止最年轻的成功挑战者。

“昊然你太帅了！”

在少年上岸之后，他的一众伙伴都迫不及待地冲上去拥抱他。还处在意外之中的张若昀不自觉地看了过去，却正好跟少年的视线对上。他顿时有些不好意思地闪躲了一下，余光却看到少年像是友好地朝他笑了笑，便又重新看向他回了个礼貌的问好。

简短的休息过后，刘昊然再度攀上蹦极塔来到更高处的屋顶跳台。和下方的平坦天台不同，屋顶跳台就是一个三角瓦楞顶，在跃出之前需要从顶尖俯冲助跑，因此难度和刺激系数都升级了不少。刘昊然没上来之前还不觉得紧张，直到自己站起来上顶尖准备起跑时，才感到有些颤抖。但很快，他就用深呼吸稳住自己的情绪。他凝神注视眼前的斜坡，再三调整了姿势后终于一口气冲出紧接着一个转身背向俯冲而下！

顿时朋友的欢呼声和剧烈的风声团团包围了他，失重的快感让他爽快地大叫出声。蹦极绳很快就到达了极限然后开始回弹，刘昊然借着上升的趋势一个挺腰直接来了个转体空翻！这时他突然听到了一声响亮的“漂亮”，而就在他抬眼看去的时候，男人正站在木棚边大力鼓掌。

顿时感到一阵惊喜的刘昊然眼睛都亮了，他有些意外地看着男人的笑脸，直到上船之后才后知后觉地不好意思了起来。好在岸边的小伙伴们第一时间就冲上来抱住了他，刘昊然连忙借着招呼他们的空隙平复了一下心情。然而一种莫名的悸动还是让他偷摸地看了男人一眼，见对方还在看着他笑时立马害羞地别开视线，但很快就又回头朝他腼腆地笑了笑。

前两跳结束之后，第三跳很快就跟着开始了。重新回到屋顶的刘昊然认真听着教练们的指导，在准备妥当过后，他用力蹬下自行车的踏板再一次从屋顶边缘一跃而出！

这一次他的下落速度比刚才快了许多。力的惯性带着他的身体和车子一同在空中做了几个完美的垂直空翻。在弹起的时候他松开一边把手任由车子自由翻转，紧接着踩住踏板，身体下压，提着自行车在空中旋转了一圈。最后再重新压下立起的车头抬腿跨上自行车，旋转着近乎完美地安稳落地。

这一次就连老道的教练们都忍不住拍手叫好。刘昊然自豪又有些腼腆地笑着一一道谢，上了岸后迫不及待地和伙伴们抱成一团相互庆贺。这时，一直拿着手机的王大陆突然朝张若昀跑了过来，请他帮他们拍一张合影。张若昀笑着接下手机，给五位少年一连拍了好几张或是正经或是搞怪的合照，结束时顺势邀请他们一起吃个午饭。

乐于交友的少年们自然没有拒绝张若昀的邀约，席间他们相互介绍了自己的姓名，也知道了张若昀是和他们一样的极限运动爱好者。不过和少年们不一样，张若昀这次来凯恩斯完全是临时起意的计划，所以没有带朋友。如今遇上少年们也算是缘分，便正好可以凑在一起玩。

回市区的时候他们坐的是张若昀租来的六座SUV，今天一直扎堆抱团的四人一上车就霸占了后头的座位，刘昊然便自觉坐上了张若昀旁边的副驾驶。路上，玩疯了的四人很快就在后座睡了过去。刘昊然有些无语地看着后视镜笑了笑，不好意思地对男人道：

“麻烦你送我们这一趟了。”

“没事，反正顺路，你们住的地方离我的酒店不远。”张若昀一边打着方向盘转弯一边道。

坐在他身边的刘昊然下意识看了一眼男人的手，却不知怎的一下有点挪不开视线。那葱白的肤色，修长的手指，再加上凸起的血管脉络，莫名地就组合成一幅性感的画面。

突然有点心虚的刘昊然连忙收回视线看向窗外，生怕被男人觉察到不对。但安静的沉默反而让他更加局促，刘昊然有些不自在地用余光看了张若昀好几次，又回头查看了几次兄弟们的情况，最终还是忍不住主动找话说：

“你在这待了很久吗？”

“一周左右吧，怎么了？”

“没什么，我就看你好像挺熟路的。”

“还行吧，其实都是跟导航走的。”

张若昀笑着转了一下方向盘，车子便顺势拐入了一个路口。这时他好像看到了什么标志性的建筑，便用手往路边指了一下道：

“我们快到了。这家餐厅挺不错的，你们有空可以去试试。还有沿着这条路往下走有几家酒吧也很不错，晚上没事的时候可以去逛逛。”

“酒吧就算了吧，我们还没成年呢。”刘昊然笑道。

“噢对，你不说我都给忘了。欸我们到了，你叫一下你的朋友们吧。”

“好。”

车子停稳在路边后，少年们陆续拿好自己的背包下车。张若昀靠在车门上跟他们挥手道别，却没想到刘昊然走了一半之后突然回头看向了他。意外的张若昀下意识就站直了身体，也不知道怎么回事，总觉得自己好像有点紧张，心跳随着刘昊然的不断靠近而渐渐快了起来。

“那个……”刘昊然有些视线闪躲地朝张若昀笑了笑，像是在掩饰尴尬或紧张一样抓了抓头发，问“今晚、不如一起吃个饭？”

张若昀眨了眨眼睛，抿着的嘴角不自觉上扬了一个弧度。

“好啊。”他欣然回道。

最后他们约好晚上六点在这家酒店门口见，为了方便联系，两人还互相交换了微信的名片。没想到自己居然能成为对方微信好友的刘昊然油然感到了一阵雀跃，回到房间后他就迫不及待地点开张若昀的头像，接着犹豫了许久又点开他的朋友圈，一边觉得有些羞人，一边又按捺不住好奇心一条条地看了下来。

张若昀似乎是一个不太爱发朋友圈的人，而且从来不在朋友圈上讨论自己的事情。除了一些他在做极限运动时的记录照片以外，他的朋友圈几乎没有其他的内容。但光是这些就足够刘昊然看上一下午了，而且他惊喜地发现原来他们去过这么多相同的地方，做过相同的事情，甚至有好几次他们都只是擦肩而过。这样看来，他们今天能在凯恩斯相遇，或许也不完全是偶然而已。

刘昊然偷笑着抱住手机在床上滚了个圈，接着才想起来看下时间，随即弹起来冲进浴室去洗澡。半个多小时后，他顶着半干的头发回到房内换衣服，却在翻了半天之后忍不住拿起手机想先问问张若昀他们今晚去哪里吃饭。可转念又觉得这样显得自己太做作，便只好扔下手机独自回到衣柜旁。最后，思来想去的他还是选择了最保险的T恤牛仔裤，接着又花了半个多小时试图料理自己的头发。

终于，在五点四十五的时候，他迎着伙伴们的敲门声走出了房间。顿时，走廊上的四双眼睛都瞪成了圆铃状，吓得刘昊然差点打算回炉再造。

“我去！你这人模狗样的是要去约会啊？”

“你瞎说什么呢！”刘昊然心脏一蹦，嘴巴比脑子还快地直接回怼了一句。

“噫～～～～”然而一众小伙伴们却是心照不宣地邪笑起来。

顿时心虚的刘昊然佯怒地瞪了他们一眼，欲盖弥彰地吐槽着推开众人。“行了有完没完，快走吧要迟到了！”刘昊然说着就径直走向了电梯，留下四人不约而同地向彼此交换了一个内涵的眼神，随即贼笑着追了上去。

“你老实交代，是不是对人家一见钟情了？”

“加了微信之后都聊了什么？告白了没？”

“今晚要不你俩单独去吃饭得了呗，我们就不当电灯泡了。”

“不如哥给你支个招，教你怎么把人拐回酒店吧？”

“去去去！胡说八道什么呢你们！”听着小伙伴们越来越放肆的话语，刘昊然简直忍不住一脸义正词严。然而他越是正儿八经的，这会儿在小伙伴们眼里看来就越是藏不住事。

“哟，害羞了！”

“恋爱的酸臭味啊～”

“我们的昊然弟弟也是长大了啊！”

“我靠！”刘昊然百口莫辩地一把捂住最近两人的嘴，趁着电梯门还没打开赶紧警告道，“别给我乱讲话，不然我要你们好看！”

刘昊然话音刚落，电梯门便“叮”一声地滑开。他连忙收回动作整理好表情朝大堂走去。早已等在会客区的张若昀一眼就看到了他，他笑着起身朝刘昊然挥了挥手，正要打声招呼的时候却被少年突然踉跄的脚步给打断了。

顿时疑惑的张若昀本能地伸出手去扶刘昊然，但很快，少年就凭借自己的平衡感站稳了身子，同时还回头恶狠狠地瞪了一眼身后四人。不知道这是哪一出的张若昀顿时好奇地歪了歪头，但刘昊然只是干笑着说了一句“地滑，没站稳”，张若昀也就不好继续追问，笑着随他们去了。

出发的路上少年们都跟着张若昀安静前行，但其实刘昊然一直都想和他聊点什么。可他担心自己的搭讪来得过于唐突，便一直按捺着自己想要等待合适的时机。但每当有风从男人身侧吹来的时候，那裹挟着的清雅淡香都叫他痒得有点发麻，被拨动的心弦颤栗着仿佛就快到达极限。幸好在他们经过又一个路口的时候，刘昊然总算在等灯的间隙找到了合适的机会。他连忙轻吸进一口气调整情绪，随即小心翼翼地看向身边的张若昀，终于鼓起勇气来开口问：

“那个若昀哥，我们去哪里吃饭？”

还是第一次叫张若昀名字的刘昊然语气显然有些紧张得不自然，他局促不安地观察着张若昀的表情，手指揪着自己的衣摆，生怕他露出任何一丝的不悦，却没想到张若昀笑着回他：

“叫我名字就好，不用喊哥。”

“那，若昀？”

“哟～～～～”

刘昊然正小心谨慎地试探着，却被身后诡异的声音吓得一个哆嗦，顿时恼羞地回头瞪了他们一眼。然而张若昀看着似乎不是很在意，只回头朝他们笑了笑便当作无事发生。

“就去今天我跟你说的那家餐厅吧，他们那儿的龙虾是一绝，一定得尝尝。”张若昀热情地推荐道。

刘昊然正要说好，却一张嘴就被小伙伴给抢了话：“今天说的？哪家餐厅，我怎么不知道。”

少年顿时就忍不住翻了个白眼，十足嫌弃地回道：“你们那会都睡了当然不知道。”

“噢～～～～”然而被嫌弃的人却毫无自觉，反而越发放肆。

“我去，你们能不能正常点说话！”都快恼羞成怒的刘昊然真心要被这四人折腾到神经衰弱了。

“行行行，我们不说话，不说话。”可小伙伴们只是贱兮兮地笑着在嘴上比了个拉拉链的动作，让刘昊然除了头疼还是头疼，丝毫没有感到安心。

可目睹了五人打闹全程的张若昀却是忍不住笑了，语气里甚至有点羡慕地感叹道：“你们感情不错啊。”

刘昊然闻言有些无力，没办法反驳，但又不太想承认，便只好扶额道：“都是损友。你别管他们就好。”

“行吧。”张若昀听话地笑着耸耸肩，回过头来继续带路，“前面就是了，走吧，我已经定好位子了。”

张若昀预定的座位是一个六人卡座，他作为领路人，很自然地率先落座，坐在了其中一侧靠里位置。紧跟在他身后的刘昊然带着一点私心坐在了他的旁边。可他没想到剩下的四人居然齐刷刷地选择挤在他们的对侧，哪怕最外面的王大陆有半个屁股都露在了沙发外，他们也依然坚决不要和他同座。面对这四人不讲道理的撮合以及如狼似虎的八卦目光，这一顿饭刘昊然真是吃得坐立难安，食不知味。但好在张若昀并没有因为四人的胡来而生气，这一顿饭吃下来大家还是十分开心和谐。

或许是因为成年人都比较成熟吧，不会为了这种小事跟他们计较。只是不知为何，在这么自我安慰的同时，刘昊然却觉得有点苦闷。回程的路上，他沉默地看着张若昀的背影，不自觉地放慢了脚步跟在他的身后。这一刻，他突然意识到他们之间的距离其实很遥远，即使他此刻能够追平这个人的步伐，他们之间也始终隔着一道由时间堆砌而成的墙。

这样想着，刘昊然便停下了脚步。他发现自己没有勇气继续走下去了。眼前的这个人和他看似亲近，但实际上他们只是两条距离很小的平行线而已。是他想得太多了。

“昊然——欸，人呢？”

知道少年刚才没吃好的张若昀在看到流动餐车之后就立刻上前买了份热狗。然而当他回头准备把东西递出的时候，却发现身后一个人都没有。顿时的尴尬让他本能地摸了摸鼻子，但紧接着，隐隐的紧张便叫他不安起来。一想到男孩很可能是中途丢下了他，张若昀就有种想逃跑的冲动。他甚至无法抑制地感到有些害怕，害怕男孩可能意识到了什么而变得讨厌他。他甚至忍不住去想，也许他就是因为这个才一整晚食不知味。

恐惧使得张若昀陷入了进退两难的境地。他拿着还烫手的热狗，傻傻地站在人行道中央，想要往回追却又鼓不起勇气，但是一走了之他又有些不甘心。他痛苦地挣扎着，犹豫着，终于在最后一刻还是咬了咬牙往回迈开脚步。

就当他脑子坏了自取其辱吧，可不论真相是什么，他都想亲自去确认。

张若昀快步穿过人群逆行前进，他不知道自己走了有多远，有没有走过了头，但他就是不敢停下脚步。因为他知道一旦自己在这里止步，他就再也无法鼓起勇气前行。所以在他看到少年之前，除非他真的没有力气再迈开脚步，否则他会不断地走，一直地走，走到能看见他为止——

“！”

或许命运还是眷顾他的。当张若昀看到坐在长椅上的刘昊然时，悬住的一颗心突然落了地。但他依然不安，不敢靠近，只能这样远远地停在路边注视着他。

“若昀哥！”可这时，其他的少年看到了他。张若昀心中一慌，下意识就想后退离开，可刘昊然突然起立的动作却让他不争气地停在了原地。

刘昊然没想过张若昀会回来找他，他只是舍不得就这样转身回酒店。他一直觉得，张若昀对他的友好和亲近就像灰烬里的余热，时时刻刻给予他渺小的希望，让他好想动手让这火星燃烧起来。可他又不敢真的这样做，只怕自己一个错手，就连这一点可以念想的希望都没了。但他万万没有想到，最后让这堆就要灭尽的火重燃起来的，竟是火种自己。

“若……若……若昀。”刘昊然试着张嘴了好几次，但直到他把张若昀看得足够真切时，才敢真的开口叫出他的名字。

听到少年声音的张若昀努力回了回神，他眨着眼睛低头看向手里的热狗，心脏扑通了好几下后还是鼓足勇气扬起一个笑容朝他走过去。

“你们这是迷路了还是怎么了？我一回头就不见了人，差点没把我吓死。”张若昀说着把手里的热狗塞到刘昊然手中，顿了顿又接着笑道，“给你买了热狗，赶紧趁热吃吧！”

刘昊然知道张若昀在努力装作无事发生，顿时就更加感到心里过意不去。他愧歉地举起热狗捧在手中，对着张若昀想笑又想哭地扯了扯嘴角，终于还是小声道：

“对不起。”

旁观的四人都犹豫地看着这两人，思索再三还是忍不住上前打破了这尴尬的氛围。刘昊然被突然扑上来嚷嚷的四人吓了一跳，却从未如此感激过他们。

“若昀哥，回咱们酒店一起玩剧本杀呗！”

迎着少年们爽朗热情的邀请，团积在两人身旁的抑郁好像都被晚风吹散了。张若昀笑着回应了他们，众人便欢呼着挤进便利店里开始搜刮零食和饮料。回去的路上，提着饮料和啤酒的刘昊然和张若昀走在了队伍的最后。张若昀有些羡慕地看着前方打打闹闹的四人，只觉得自从毕业之后自己就再没有过这样的轻松时光，便忍不住感叹：

“你真的有一帮很好的兄弟。”

刘昊然闻言笑了笑，眼睛却一直看着身边的张若昀。那一刻他的脑子突然变得有些乱，却又从未如此清晰。他静静地望向张若昀，听着许多声音在脑海里重复着同一句话。他的嘴巴跟着张了又合，心中犹豫再三还是决定鼓起勇气道：

“你也可以有我啊。”

张若昀一愣，随即笑出了声：“那你下次可得跟紧点，别再跟丢了。”

“欸，好嘞！”刘昊然乖巧地笑了一声，那模样不知怎的就让张若昀想起自家名叫“皮特”的狗狗，若不是此刻他双手都提着啤酒，怕是会忍不住揉一把少年的头毛。

回到酒店后，他们都聚集在刘昊然的房间里，因为其他两个房间都是双人住，难免比较杂乱，而刘昊然是一个人住了个大床房，房间里自然整洁许多。众人进房之后就把吃的喝的都各自分好，然后围成一圈坐在床上。

之前没玩过这种游戏的张若昀一开始有些跟不上，头一把的凶手牌很快就被揪了出来。但随着游戏的逐渐推进，张若昀也渐渐掌握了各种高能玩法，什么中途自曝，结局反杀，把一群小年轻唬得一愣一愣的，并且在最后一把成功逃脱，顺利成为今晚的大赢家。

而在最后一轮的二选一里错过了凶手的刘昊然，自然要接受四位伙伴的惩罚。正好张若昀今晚买来的酒还剩了那么两瓶，大家便二话不说地拧开瓶盖让他一口气干了。一旁看热闹不嫌事大的张若昀丝毫没有要阻拦的意思，反而把手里剩的半瓶也递给了他。刘昊然眼看自己是无论如何都推脱不掉，便只好提醒着众人别乱说话害他被抓，随即认命地干掉两瓶半啤酒。

没想到刘昊然喝酒还挺猛的张若昀吆喝着给他鼓了鼓掌，但没一会儿，这位少年就因为喝得太急，胃里反酸，而去厕所吐了出来。顿时他那四位好兄弟都十分默契地拿出手机记录下这难忘的一幕，结果自然是被恼羞成怒的刘昊然直接扫地出门。

而被这帮少年乐得不可开支的张若昀从一开始就倒在床上笑出了鹅叫。关上门后的刘昊然佯怒地站在床边看他，那一副宛如“我很生气，要人亲亲哄哄才能好”的表情包模样总算暂时让人冷静了一些。

“真生气啦？”张若昀捂着肚子强忍着笑意从床上爬起来问。他的脸有些发红，不知是因为喝多了还是因为刚才一顿笑给憋的，又粉又嫩，还肉嘟嘟的，看着就让人想上手掐一把。

“噗，你捏我脸干嘛？”莫名其妙被人捏了一下的张若昀看起来也不介意，他甚至都没有拍开刘昊然的手，而是纵容着他继续肆意妄为。

刘昊然被张若昀的这番宠溺惯得有些心痒。他一边揉着这人肉感的脸颊一边跪上了床，期间他偷偷看了眼手表上的时间，装作随意地问：

“已经一点多了，要不你今晚就在这睡？”

张若昀闻言抿紧了嘴唇，整个人都因为憋笑而抖了起来，可结果还是憋不住，没过一秒就“盒盒盒”地倒在了刘昊然身上。

刘昊然顿时有点丢人又无语地任由他靠着笑，略略不满地抱怨道：“有这么好笑吗？”

“不是，怪我，怪我，我笑点低，你别生气哈。”张若昀抓着刘昊然的肩膀艰难地抬起头来，努力地整理好好自己的表情向他道歉。而刘昊然看着这世上最惨烈的表情管理车祸现场，除了叹一口气直接认命，就再做不了什么。

“我不会生你的气的。”他仿佛无奈般叹息道。

张若昀被这句话和他的语气弄得有些好奇，不由得问道：“为什么？”

刘昊然苦笑着摸了摸张若昀的脸，温柔地回答道：“因为我挺喜欢你的。”

张若昀的笑停了一瞬，随后敛了一些。他低下头去抿了抿嘴唇，片刻后再次抬头看向刘昊然。

“我们才认识不到一天。”

刘昊然用拇指轻轻蹭着张若昀有些发烫的脸颊，视线缓缓从他的嘴唇挪到他的双眼。

“那又怎样？”

张若昀似是没有料到这个回答，过了半秒才笑着低下了头。

“是啊，那又怎样……”他轻笑着呢喃着这句话，随后缓缓地仰起头看向刘昊然的双眼。他问：“你真的想留我在这过夜？”

刘昊然注视着张若昀的双目，坚定回了一句：“对。”

张若昀有些轻颤地吸了口气，他深深地回望刘昊然的双眼，随后闭上眼送上了自己的唇。

这个吻从一开始就已是难分难舍，仿佛他们都期待了太久，等待了太久，忍耐了太久。少年的手掌稳稳托着男人的后脑，按着他不断地加深纠缠的动作。他是那样热切而又渴求地品尝着男人的滋味，从唇瓣到舌根到每一处细微的角落。他仔细又贪婪地掠夺着，紧紧地纠缠着，将他的柔软和性感都收入囊中仔细珍藏。

但仅有这些还不够。少年的欲望穷大得让人惊叹，他想要男人的所有，他的吻，他的呻吟，他的美丽与丑恶，他的抗拒与接纳，他的身体与心灵，他的一切与一切。于是他脱掉男人的衣服，自他的嘴唇吻遍他的全身。他耐心地探寻他的敏感点，从脖子到乳头再到侧腰。他在这些美丽的地方都一一留下专属的印记。

然后他来到男人的秘密地带。从前方的勃起开始，他认真地用舌头品尝他的味道，自根部到顶端再回到底部。他用心记忆着那些血管的走向，一次又一次地描摹这性感又美丽的轮廓。然后他迫不及待地张嘴吞进了他，用自己的喉咙去记忆男人的长度和宽度，一次又一次地挑战着自己的极限来容纳他的尺寸。他还会时刻注意聆听男人的反应，用声音来记忆他所有性感的敏感带。

在少年超一流的记忆力、适应力和学习能力中，男人的勃起很快就被他吞得怒胀和勃发。不断跳动的血管持续刺激着少年的舌头，咸腥的前液极大程度地挑起了他的欲望。在野性支配了理性的这一刻，少年的动作变得不再讲究而蛮横，但恰恰是这一丝蛮横点燃了最后的高潮。喷射的精液直直进入少年的喉咙，他忙贪婪地吞咽着，又不忘退出来一些用舌头细细品味着。他吸得有些用力，惹得男人敏感的身体一阵又一阵地颤抖抽搐。这时，在他头顶响起的呻吟是那么的勾人且性感，带着一丝磁性的低沉和沙哑，听得少年心底发麻，下身胀痛。

为了暂时发泄出一些澎湃的情绪，他蛮横地抬头吻住了男人的嘴唇。还沾着他自身体液的舌头渴求地探入男人的嘴巴四处探索，直到遇上那柔软的舌，两人便再度缱绻地纠缠起来。

此时少年从床头柜上摸来了一瓶润滑剂打开，他小心又迫切地探向男人身后的隐秘之地，指尖灵巧地拨弄按压着入口，抚平皱褶，然后兴奋又抑制地一点点进入他，打开他。

这处绝对私密的地方紧致而又柔软，温热的触感几乎将润滑剂都融化成了水。少年不得已只能耐心地一次次进出他的身体开拓这密道，而他越是接近成功，就越是忍得辛苦。湿热的肠肉紧紧吮吸他的手指，尤其当他靠近那些敏感的地方时，这些小肉团就像是有了生命一样争先恐后地挤上来。阵阵快感顺着他的指尖流进身体，酥麻的愉悦让他不禁想象正式进入之后的舒爽。硬挺的下身因此疼得有些难受，他不得不加快一些手上的动作，用三根手指在那密穴之中来回挑逗。待他终于把人撩得再度勃起之时，等得够久了的少年便再等不下去地换上自己的分身大举进攻。

被填满的一瞬间，男人呻吟着拉伸出一个性感的拱形。少年顺势托起他的腰快速挺动起来。敏感的阴茎在紧致的甬道里来回抽动，每一下都能感到嫩肉吮吸带来的极致快感。少年被这一波波的舒爽激得浑身发麻，不自觉地就加大了力度狠肏干起来。

突然激烈的挺动惊得张若昀浑身一缩，他有些后怕地抓紧身下的床单大口喘着气。敏感的甬道不自觉颤动着，像是想放松一些减轻刺激，却又总在少年深深顶入的时候不由自主地收紧颤栗。这放电般的快感接二连三地在他尾椎散开，一波接一波冲击着他的背脊和神经，没一会儿就叫他浑身发麻不能自己。

可少年却在这时抱起了他。体位的改变使他更加深入地埋进了他的穴心，每一次轻轻的顶弄都叫他爽得无法言语。还从来没试过这种疯狂的张若昀一下子视线都有些花了，他本能地抱紧刘昊然的脖子，脆弱的颈项长长地拉伸着，仿佛在邀请别人去品尝。刘昊然迷恋而又狂野地注视着，舌尖用力地舔过喉结后重重地咬了一口。顿时张若昀疼得闷哼了一声，紧缩的身体同时激起两人的极致快感，引得刘昊然不由加重了嘴上的动作，一下接一下地在他脖子吮吻起来。

被逼得有些失神的张若昀含糊地呜咽了一声，他不自觉地按着刘昊然的肩膀挺起了胸，试图逃离他过于凶狠的掠夺，却没想到反而把自己的另一个弱点亲自送上了门。刘昊然本就钟情于张若昀饱满弹性的胸部，如今这两团诱人的肉就这样明晃晃地在他眼前晃，他自然难以隐忍地张嘴咬住。

尖锐的疼痛伴随着强烈的快感让张若昀低哑地叫了出声，乳头被人反复舔弄的羞耻快感使他用力地推了推刘昊然的肩膀。但就在下一刻，少年用力的吮吸就让他浑身脱了力，酸软的腰被直接按下，插入的粗长狠狠地干到了穴心。那炸开的快感爽得他无声尖叫，前方的勃起更是直接射了出来。

然而正在兴头上的少年并没有就此放过他，他一边粗喘着用力肏开因高潮而紧缩的肠肉，一边接着刚才的节奏反复舔咬他的乳头。可刚经历过一次绝顶的人哪里受得了这个，极端敏感的身体就跟坏掉了一样全身都在发麻。过激的快感已经烧毁了他的意志，眼前的景色也被水汽模糊成一片片光斑。张若昀就仿佛一条搁浅的鱼，不断抽动着，泛红的眼眶无声流下了生理眼泪，那发亮的泪痕可怜又可爱，直叫人欲罢不能地想狠狠弄哭他。

当再一次高潮袭来的时候，张若昀的眼前几乎炸开一片白光。根本平息不下来的身体持续不断地刺激着刘昊然的欲望，一抽一抽地将他的精液全部吸进了甬道。这种让人浑身战栗的快感使刘昊然舒爽地低喘出声，他顺着张若昀的胸部一路吻上他的嘴唇，然后慢慢地将人重新放倒在床上。

脑子还有些迷糊的人本能回应着少年的吻，一直到那人将自己翻了个身按在床头时，才惊觉不对地张嘴喊停。然而少年早已先他一步地重重肏了进来，依旧坚挺的分身毫不留情地碾磨他的敏感点，几下就让他一个字都说不完整地只能破碎呻吟着。

这场性事一直持续着做到了后半夜。少年几乎把他能想到的姿势都尝试了一遍，翻来覆去地把男人干得最后想哭都哭不出来。若不是床头的润滑剂终于被用完，附赠的保险套也都被消耗殆尽，男人怀疑他能一直干到天亮。

最后睡过去的时候，张若昀已经累得一根手指都抬不起来，他甚至都不需要再去担心明天能不能下床这件事，因为肯定下不了了。但实话说，他是真没想到这小子第一次就如此能干，亏他还以为自己找了只小奶狗，谁知道原来是只外奶内狠的狼崽子。看来今后的日子他怕是要被吃得死死的，永无翻身之日了。张若昀无奈地叹息着，在这一堆胡思乱想的念头中，迷迷糊糊地失去意识沉沉地睡去。

第二天醒来的时候他下意识地去找刘昊然的身影，却发现这人正趴在床边一脸乖巧地看着自己，仿佛昨晚把他来来回回肏哭了好几遍的人只是张若昀的一场梦。

真是作孽啊……

张若昀在心里为自己默哀一句，装作很不满地瞪着刘昊然道：“趴在这干嘛，真当自己是条狗了？”

“你觉得是就是呗。”刘昊然卖乖地笑道，讨好地举起手边的牛皮纸袋朝他晃了晃，“饿不饿，我给你买了早餐。”

“昨晚的都还没消化完呢，吃不下。”可张若昀并不领情，皱着鼻子哼哼着就把人怼了回去。

“那就等会再吃。”但刘昊然也不恼，反倒十分宠溺地笑着关心他，“你有没有觉得哪里不舒服，我给你按按？”

“别！”可张若昀闻言却警惕起来，“你就给我安分待着吧，我可不想明天也下不来床。”

刘昊然顿时有些不好意思地红了红耳朵，但眼里闪过的那一丝得意和自豪还是没躲过张若昀的双眼。

“那……你什么时候回国？”问完了所有铺垫后终于来到重点的刘昊然整个人都小心翼翼了起来。

张若昀眯眼盯着他看了好一会儿，盯得人差点都要整个垮掉了，才终于慢悠悠地开口道：“本来订了今天晚上的飞机，但现在看来只能改签了。”

“那你打算改到什么时候？”刘昊然顿时来了精神，“我们准备后天晚上走，你要不要跟我一起？”

“我说刘昊然小弟弟，我们不见得是飞同一个地方吧？”张若昀笑着就忍不住使坏道。

但刘昊然也没那么好忽悠。“我知道，但说不准真就那么巧呢是吧。我们都是从北京来的，回去的时候打算先飞深圳再转北京。我看……你微信上的地区写的也是北京，说不定咱俩真的顺路呢。”

“原来你早就做好了功课！”张若昀佯怒道。

“知己知彼百战不殆嘛。”刘昊然卖乖地笑了笑，身子往床头蹭了蹭，直接蹭到张若昀面前亲了亲他的嘴唇，“怎么样，一起走？”

张若昀被他气笑了，伸手揉了把他的脑袋后便把自己的手机解了密码丢给他。

“帮我改签机票。”

“遵命！”

高三短暂的暑假很快就到了尾声。在盛夏即将结束之时，刘昊然迎来了他向往已久的大学生活。

开学的第一次年纪会议在报道的最后一天下午召开。刘昊然静坐在阶梯教室中央，和上百名同级生一起等候着他们的辅导员。

在距离会议开始还有五分钟的时候，一个身穿三件套，梳着大背头的高大男子迈进了大门。刘昊然一路注视着他，从门口到讲坛，从轻敲麦克风的手指到鼻尖的朱砂痣。他眯着眼紧盯着男人，平直的嘴角在他说到自己名字的时候慢慢勾起。

“我叫——”

台上的男人沉声说，

“张若昀。”

台下的少年低声接。

完。


End file.
